Szkatułka
by xThalione
Summary: Szesnastoletnia Rachel wreszcie dostaje pozwolenie na urządzenie wymarzonego pokoju w miejscu strychu. Podczas porządków odnajduje tajemniczą szkatułkę należącą niegdyś do jej przodków. Gdy ją otwiera, znajduje trzy dzienniki w przeszłości będące własnością Winchesterów...


Szesnastolatka odgarnęła jasny kosmyk włosów z czoła i westchnęła. _To już prawie koniec, nareszcie_, pomyślała. Przez poprzednie dwa tygodnie codziennie wynosiła, przestawiała oraz czyściła kartonowe pudła ze strychu rodzinnego domu. Zaraz stuknie jej siedemnastka, wypadałoby, żeby miała własny pokój albo chociaż nie musiała dzielić go z sześciolatką. Och, jakie to było irytujące - dzień w dzień, od świtu do środka nocy musiała słuchać narzekań dziecka. "Rachel, przeczytaj mi bajkę!", "Rachel, jestem głodna" - _nic, tylko "Rachel", "Rachel", "Rachel"... _Na szczęście niedługo miało się to skończyć. Na początku lata uzyskała od rodziców zgodę na własny pokój w miejscu strychu. Istniał tylko jeden warunek - musiała sama go uprzątnąć, a było to nie lada zadanie. Blisko czterdzieści metrów kwadratowych już dawno temu zostało zawalone - dosłownie zawalone - różnymi bibelotami, starymi ubraniami, obrazami, książkami… Dziewczyna nawet znalazła stary telewizor, z czasów, gdy pilot do niego był jedynie marzeniem.

A teraz, po tylu pracowitych dniach, miała się tu wprowadzić. Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała kolorowy dywanik na środku pokoju; plakaty na drewnianym skosie i błękitne firany; nowoczesne, ale i przyjazne oświetlenie sprawiające, że w tym miejscu chciałoby się mieszkać…

Rachel jednak szybko odpędziła od siebie marzenia. Zamiotła ostatni raz, wyczyściła ściereczką parapety i balustradę, tak samo stary, kunsztowny dębowy kredens oraz szafę. Kiedy już miała schodzić po swoje rzeczy, by przynieść je na strych, zauważyła w kącie niewielką szkatułkę, wielkości może dwóch książek. Cóż, najwidoczniej po prostu ją przeoczyła podczas sprzątania. Nic dziwnego, w końcu była tu masa innych rzeczy. Podeszła do skrzyneczki, poniosła ją i zaczęła oglądać ze wszystkich stron.

Na jej bokach były wyrzeźbione z wielką dokładnością piękne wzory; gdy dziewczyna na nie spojrzała, od razu na myśl przyszły jej kwiaty. Kiedy zrobiła to po raz kolejny, już było to niebo za dnia, idealne, z chmurami wręcz wyciągniętymi ze snów.

Spojrzała na spód szkatułki - była prosta, bez żadnych wymyślnych wzorów, a jednak wydawało się, że ktoś włożył w nią dużo pracy. W rogach znajdowały się cztery podpórki. Pod jedną z nich nastolatka coś zauważyła. Przyjrzała się bliżej; okazało się, że był to okrąg, a w nim pentagram otoczony dziwnymi znakami. _Czyżby alchemia?, _pomyślała, _Hm… Nie, w alchemii chyba nie było tych znaków._ Dziewczyna zrobiła pentagramowi zdjęcie, w duszy obiecując sobie, że później sprawdzi, na co się natknęła. Pod pentagramem znajdowały się czyjeś inicjały. Przybliżyła wzrok do skrzynki, aż zdołała rozszyfrować dwie litery - _S. W. _Rachel zmarszczyła brwi, zmuszając się do myślenia, co było dość trudne w tak upalny dzień. _Czyżby "W" oznaczało "Winchester"? Szkatułka stoi na naszym strychu, więc to chyba byłoby logiczne… A może "W" oznacza imię? Walter? Wendy? _Ciekawość aż wylewała się z nastolatki. Nie mogąc zdziałać nic więcej, z powrotem odwróciła szkatułkę.

Skrzynkę zdobiło ręcznie rzeźbione wieko - kiedy była młodsza, tato uczył ją rozpoznawać drewno wykorzystane do zrobienia mebli, tak samo rozpoznawania roboty stolarza, w końcu była córką jednego. Na samym środku widniał olśniewający błękitny kamień, najpiękniejszy, jaki można było sobie wyobrazić; z pewnością jego wartość zostałaby wyceniona na wielocyfrową sumę. Wokół kryształu precyzyjnie wycięto wzór przywodzący na myśl niebo.

Na przodzie widniała, wcześniej pominięta, dziurka. Rachel korciło, by otworzyć szkatułkę, nieważne jak, jednak zbyt brutalnym wydawał jej się sposób z użyciem siły, postanowiła więc użyć klucza. W myślach przeszukała wspomnienia z poprzednich dni. Kilka razy natknęła się na coś, co w tej chwili było jej przydatne. Wysunęła jedną z szuflad kredensu - nie myliła się, tam znajdowały się wszystkie znalezione przez nią klucze. Sięgnęła po parę w miarę pasujących i wróciła do skrzynki.

Kiedy otworzyła szkatułkę, jej oczom ukazały się dwa dzienniki, a pod nimi leżał kolejny. Obok znajdowało się pudełeczko nie większe niż dłoń. Sięgnęła po najstarzej wyglądający notes i otworzyła go na pierwszej stronie. Gdy zobaczyła datę, szerzej otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. 17 listopada 1983 roku. _Przecież to było ponad… 50 lat temu. Wow._ Autor wpisu przedstawił się w pierwszej notce jako John Winchester. _Musiał być jednym z tych wielu dawnych wujów. _Mężczyzna pisał o jakichś chłopcach, chyba swoich synach, i o tym, że wszyscy myślą, że zwariował po stracie żony. Przerzuciwszy kilka stron, zobaczyła rysunek dziwnego stwora opatrzony podpisem _wendigo_, a pod nim kilka linijek tekstu. Dziewczyna przeczytała parę zdań, myśląc, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście zwariował. Przewróciła kolejnych kilka stron. Na marginesach lat przybywało, tak samo jak opisów i nieprawdopodobnych podobizn. Nieco dziwnym wydało jej się opisywanie tych wszystkich istot, jakby istniały. Po co ktoś miałby to robić? Rachel wiedząc, że więcej nie znajdzie, sięgnęła po kolejny zeszyt.

Ten był znacznie młodszy. Na wewnętrznej stronie skórzanej okładki napisano identyczne inicjały jak na skrzyni. Nad nimi przyklejono zdjęcie trzech roześmianych mężczyzn - chyba ojca i dwóch synów. Zerknęła na stronę tytułową. Na środku napisano imię i nazwisko, tak samo jak w poprzednim zeszycie, jednak tym razem brzmiało nieco inaczej - _Sam Winchester_, a nie _John_. Czyli to rodzina. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na zdjęcie - starszy pan musiał być Johnem, a jeden z młodszych to Sam. A ostatni? Chwyciła trzeci dziennik i otworzyła go. _Dean Winchester. _Do zeszytu wklejono identyczne zdjęcie. Przerzuciła trochę kartek. Widniały tam opisy i rysunki, podobnie jak w dzienniku Johna. Na kolejnych stronach widziała dziwne znaki, jeden wyglądał jak ten wyryty na skrzynce. Przyjrzała się podpisowi - _diabelska pułapka_. Niżej zamieszczono krótki opis, mówiący o zastosowaniach pułapki - więziła demona w swoim wnętrzu. Gdyby w to wierzyć, coś takiego musiało być przydatne.

Rachel zamknąwszy dziennik, odłożyła go i sięgnęła po pudełeczko, ostatnią rzecz leżącą w skrzynce.

Na jego drewnianym wierzchu widniała gwiazda Wodnika. Po kilku nieudolnych próbach otwarcia skrzyneczki przesunęła wieczko i ujrzała klucz. Chcąc dowiedzieć się, do czego służył, jeszcze raz przejrzała dzienniki, ale wyczytała jedynie krótką notkę o bunkrze - nie było nawet powiedziane, gdzie on jest - oraz wspomnienie o Ludziach Pisma. Nie mogąc znaleźć nic więcej, zamknęła zeszyty, pudełeczko z kluczem i szkatułkę, po czym miała zamiar odnieść ją do szafy, jednak potknęła się i upadła, a skrzynka wypadła jej z rąk.

Dziewczyna, chwyciwszy skrzynkę, zaczęła ją oglądać, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zniszczyła się przy upadku. Na jej nieszczęście, jedna z narożnych podpórek obróciła się. Rachel pomyślała, że szkatułka została naruszona, jednak zauważyła kawałek papieru wystający z otworu. Delikatnie go wyciągnęła i przeczytała. Widniało na nim kilka liczb. Dziewczynie na myśl przyszły współrzędne geograficzne, więc szybko chwyciła za telefon i wklepała numery. Nie myliła się - współrzędne wskazywały miejsce w lesie niedaleko jej domu. Ponieważ była bardzo zmęczona, postanowiła, że wybierze się tam dopiero jutro. Zwinęła kartkę do kieszeni, schowała szkatułkę na dno szafy i zeszła ze strychu.

Rachel z samego rana spakowała plecak, biorąc ze sobą kilka rzeczy, które wydawały jej się najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem – latarkę, nóż, jakieś jedzenie i picie, plan okolicy oraz część apteczki. Po krótkim namyśle na sam wierzch wrzuciła jeszcze aparat fotograficzny. Na koniec pobiegła na strych. Pospiesznie wyjęła ze szkatułki dziennik Sama i pudełko z kluczem, które ukryła w mniejszej kieszeni plecaka.

Dziewczyna zawsze ekscytowała się tego typu „wyjściami w nieznane", jak to nazywała. Często odwiedzała las, spędzając tam całe dnie, więc jej rodzice nie zdziwili się, gdy ją zobaczyli. Jedynym problemem była młodsza siostra, która jak zwykle chciała ją nastolatkę przy sobie. Dziewczyna prawie uległa namowom młodej chcącej wybrać się z nią, jednak w ostatniej chwili rozsądek przejął nad nią kontrolę i wyruszyła samotnie.

Po szybkim przejściu przez pole dzielące dom dziewczyny od lasu Rachel na chwilę zatrzymała się, w myślach przypominając sobie położenie celu jej wyprawy oraz szukając najlepszego dojścia do tego miejsca pośród leśnych ścieżek, które po tylu latach przechadzek w kniei wręcz zapisały się w jej umyśle. Szybko skierowała swój wzrok na niewielką bezdrzewną przestrzeń znajdującą się przed nią i skierowała się między krzewy.

Już po chwili znalazła się po drugiej stronie zielonej zasłony. Rozejrzała się z zapartym tchem. Chociaż przychodziła tu niemalże codziennie, to miejsce wciąż ją zadziwiało i olśniewało swoim pięknem. Zaczęła po raz kolejny wsłuchiwać się w śpiew ptaków, oglądać korony drzew, jakby robiła to po raz pierwszy. Spojrzywszy na ściółkę pod swoimi stopami, ruszyła przed siebie.

Po jakimś kilometrze spokojnego marszu, dziewczyna zatrzymała się na swojej ulubionej polanie, na której rosła cała masa poziomek. Chwyciła kilka z krzaczka i wrzuciła do ust. Dosłownie kilka metrów dalej płynął szemrzący strumień, do którego nierzadko przychodziły zwierzęta. Czasem można było zauważyć dostojnego jelenia chełpczącego wodę z rzeczki albo jakąś sarnę.

Dziewczyna usiadła i napiła się trochę wody ze swojej butelki. Po zjedzeniu jeszcze kilku owoców ruszyła w dalszą drogę.Czas zdawał jej się ciągnąć niemiłosiernie, głównie z powodu jej podekscytowania i niemożności doczekania się dotarcia na miejsce. Co jakiś czas zerkała na mapę, sprawdzając, czy na pewno idzie w dobrym kierunku.

Dochodziło południe, gdy dziewczyna zatrzymała się na trochę dłużej. Do tej pory szła wzdłuż strumienia, jednak ten skręcał; Rachel musiała się przez niego przeprawić. Dając sobie chwilę na namysł, wyjęła z plecaka rozpaćkaną kanapkę z serkiem topionym i pochłonęła ją w zatrważającym tempie, po czym popiła wodą.

Po krótkim postoju przeszła się kilkadziesiąt metrów, by poszukać jakiegoś przejścia na drugi brzeg. Na szczęście udało jej się znaleźć płytszy i mniej rwący fragment rzeki. Zrzuciwszy buty oraz podwinąwszy spodnie, zanurzyła ostrożnie jedną nogę w strumieniu, a zaraz potem drugą. Chłodna, mulista woda obmywała jej skórę. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że o tej porze poza lasem musi być niewiarygodnie gorąco, ale tutaj panował przyjemny cień, który wręcz dawał orzeźwienie.

Ostrożnie stawiając kolejne kroki, Rachel przedostała się na drugą stronę rzeki.. Po wsunięciu butów z powrotem na nogi, ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Tym razem szła spokojniej, przyglądała się wszystkiemu tak, jak zwykła robić podczas swoich wypraw. Niemal godzinę szła przez las, tylko podziwiając widoki. Kiedy docierała do celu, zaczęła rozglądać się jeszcze uważniej, szukając jakiego budynku, schronu – chociaż nie wiedziała, do czego mogły prowadzić współrzędne, domyślała się tego. W końcu kto wskazywałby miejsce w środku lasu, skrzętnie ukrywając tę wskazówkę? Raczej wątpiła, by jej przodkowie byli leśnymi piratami okradającymi lisie nory, chowającymi łupy w skrzynce zakopanej pod ziemią.

Dziewczyna ostatni raz spojrzała na plan. Była mniej więcej w miejscu, które wskazywały współrzędne, ale na papierze nie było nic, co mogłoby na to wskazywać; tylko las. Rozejrzała się, jednak drzewa w tym miejscu rosły dość gęsto i były wysokie, więc nic nie zauważyła.. Przeszła jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów, gdy nagle drzewa ustąpiły.

Przed Rachel rozciągała się zarośnięta już droga, nieużywana z kilkanaście lat. W niektórych miejscach popękała, gdzieniegdzie były dziury, jednak dopiero to, co znajdowało się za jezdnią najbardziej zdziwiło dziewczynę. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed sobą zobaczyła masywnie wyglądające wejście. Zbliżyła się do niego i przyjrzała im się. Na pozór wydawało się, że to po prostu trochę solidniejsze wejście do kanałów, ale gdy przyjrzało się bliżej…

Od strony drogi widoczny był betonowy fragment otoczony barierkami, w którego wnętrzu znajdował się mniejszy, murowany okrąg, a dopiero w nim drzwi. Niewielkie schodki znajdowały się z obu boków konstrukcji – po nich zeszła dziewczyna, by spojrzeć na drzwi z bliska. Próbowała je jakoś poruszyć, jednak nic z tego. One były zbyt wielkie, a ona zbyt mała. Z braku lepszego pomysłu wyjęła z plecaka pudełeczko znalezione w szkatułce, otworzyła je i wyciągnęła klucz, szukając dziurki w drzwiach. Po chwili na nią natrafiła; wsunęła klucz, przekręciła go, a drzwi stanęły przed nią otworem. Dziewczyna schowała narzędzie z powrotem do pudełka, a to z kolei wrzuciła do plecaka.

Spojrzała w przód. Z wejścia ziała wręcz nieprzenikniona ciemność. _Jak dobrze, że wzięłam latarkę_, pomyślała, wyciągając ją z plecaka. Jej światło dobrze nadawało się do tej okazji. Oczom Rachel ukazały się schody, po których wolno zeszła. Otaczała ją głucha cisza, dlatego każdy szelest zwiększał jej niepokój. Szła po kolejnych stopniach, coraz niżej, aż nagle znalazła się na równej podłodze.

Była w prostym, przestrzennym pomieszczeniu, na środku którego stał stół. Jej latarka była zbyt słaba, by oświetlić wszystko naraz. Dostrzegła tylko, że ściany zostały pomalowane na jasny kolor - przynajmniej kiedyś - ale farba odchodziła ze ścian. Zauważyła także wejście do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Ponieważ w tym nie było już nic do oglądania, skierowała się właśnie tam.

Wyglądało inaczej. Wszędzie znajdowały się książki - na regałach, półkach i podłogach. Na środku podłużnego pokoju był stół. Stało na nim kilka lamp, tak samo z sufitu zwisało parę żyrandoli, więc dziewczyna zbliżyła się do ścian, szukając włącznika. Gdy znalazła coś, co mogło służyć jako przełącznik, przesunęła pstryczek, a pomieszczenie zalało światło.

W pierwszej chwili zmrużyła oczy przyzwyczajone do ciemności. Gdy moment później zdołała normalnie je otwierać, podeszła do pierwszego lepszego regału. Cały był wręcz wypchany książkami, zeszytami i wszelkiego rodzaju pismami. Jedną z półek wypełniały książki o podobnym formacie i kolorze. Rachel domyśliła się, że musi być to seria, choć nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego cykl jakichś książek, na dodatek wyglądających na młodzieżowe, znajdował się w tak poważnym miejscu.

Sięgnęła po jedną z nich opatrzoną rzymską jedynką i tytułem - _Supernatural_. Gdy obróciła ją, na okładce zauważyła dwóch mężczyzn, jednego bez koszulki, obaj byli umięśnieni. Zaśmiała się cicho na ten widok. Za nimi stał dość stary czarny samochód. Odwróciwszy książkę, na czarnym tle zobaczyła krótki opis treści dotyczący wnętrza tomu. Zdecydowała się go otworzyć.

Dziewczyna zaczęła czytać.

Czytało jej się tak przyjemnie, że w ciągu może dwóch godzin skończyła książkę. Coś jej zaświtało w głowie. Chwyciła odłożony wcześniej plecak i wygrzebała z niego jeden z zeszytów.

Już na samym początku zauważyła zbieżność imion w dzienniku i czytadle, jednak uznała to za przypadek. Teraz miała przed sobą tekst z jednej z pierwszych stron pamiętnika, który wyraźnie wyglądał jak streszczenie pierwszego tomu _Supernatural_. Zdziwiona Rachel zamknęła obie lektury, wstała, otrzepując się z wszechobecnego kurzu. Z dziennikiem w dłoni wyszła z biblioteki i poszła dalej.

Za pomieszczeniem z książkami znajdował się korytarz pełen drzwi. Weszła do kilku, jednak pokoje chyba robiły za magazyny. Były nieuporządkowane, no i nie wyglądały zbyt ciekawie.

Jednak piąte drzwi zamknięto na klucz. Na szczęście zamek przerdzewiał, więc dziewczyna po chwili napierania na drewno poczuła, że ustępuje. Wsunęła się do pokoju.

Pierwszym, co zauważyła, był brak bałaganu typowego dla poprzednich pomieszczeń. Chociaż izba miała taką samą wielkość jak składziki, to wydawała się większa. Może to przez światło, które oświetlała żarówka zwisająca z białego gumowego kabla przyczepionego do sufitu. A może tak działał względny porządek w tym miejscu? Nie wiedziała.

Przy ścianie stało jednoosobowe łóżko. Niepościelone, jakby dopiero ktoś z niego wstał. Wydawało się, że właściciel wyszedł na podwórko po gazetę i gdy zrobi sobie słabą kawę, wróci z powrotem do pokoju.

Obok łóżka stała niewielka szafka nocna z lampką z beżowym abażurem. Obok leżało zdjęcie. Takie samo jak te przyklejone do wewnętrznych okładek trzech dzienników.

Rachel powoli zaczęła rozumieć.

_25 sierpnia 2034 roku_

_Lebanon, Kansas, USA_

_ Wszystko zaczęło się równo miesiąc temu._

_ To znaczy - dla każdego człowiego to był miesiąc. Ja się czuję, jakbym postarzała się o co najmnij dziesięć lat._

_ Całkowicie przypadkowo znalazłam szkatułkę._

_ Całkowicie przypadkowo znalazłam dzienniki._

_ Całkowicie przypadkowo znalazłam bunkier, większy niż pięć moich domów razem wziętych._

_ Także przypadkowo dowiedziałam się wszystkiego. O tych dziwnych stworach - które niestety udało mi się spotkać - o demonach i aniołach. O łowcach i Ludziach Pisma._

_Mamy takie czasy, że rząd wszystko ukrywa. Mogą nie wiedzieć o potworach, ale wszystkie dziwne masowe wypadki wyciszają, a kogo obchodzi pojedynczy trup, którego spotkała niesztampowa śmierć?_

_ Nie wiem, jak jest. Czy istnieją inni łowcy. Chciałabym tego. Od miesiąca, dzień w dzień studiuję dzienniki Winchesterów. Na początku było mnóstwo wzmianek o innych ludziach z tego fachu, ale z każdą stroną pojawiało się ich coraz mniej i mniej. Może Sam i Dean stali się aspołecznymi osobnikami, a może reszta zginęła? Wcale o to nie trudno. A to Apokalipsa, a to lewiatany, a to inna plaga._

_ Jednak Łowców Pisma już nie ma. Żaden z Winchesterów nie miał syna ani nawet córki. Przynajmniej takiej, która przeżyła. Na końcu deanowego dziennika znalazłam numer telefonu do jakejś Charlie. Próbowałam się do niej dodzwonić, ale nic z tego. Będę jeszcze próbować._

_ Ale jeśli mi się nie uda… Chyba zaczynam _

_wierzyć, że jestem ostatnia._

_ A to znaczy, że jestem Dziedzictwem._


End file.
